Tradução Estranhos na Noite
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Tradução -Uma noite num clube se torna desastrosa quando tira Spencer do armário para o time. Rossi e Morgan ganham uma surpresa e o namorado de Spencer ganha um tratamento igual a de um Hotchner x Spencer Reid, relacionamento estável. Slash. Hotch/Reid.


**Título:** Estranhos na noite  
**Autor:** BlueHarlequin  
**Tradutora:** AiL-chan  
**Categoria:** Slash M/M, Humor, Romance.  
**Advertências:** Provavelmente um pouco de OOC, leve menção a violência.  
**Classificação:** PG-13 (Lá está como NC-17, mas se tiver algo assim eu aviso no capítulo.)  
**Resumo:** Uma noite num clube se torna desastrosa quando tira Spencer do armário para o time. Rossi e Morgan ganham uma surpresa e o namorado de Spencer ganha um tratamento igual a de um Hotchner x Spencer Reid, relacionamento estável.

**Link da fic original:** Strangers in the Night - http(dois pontos) (barra barra)www(ponto) fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)8442694(barra)1(barra)Strangers-in-the-Night [É só escrever o que tem entre parênteses]

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Criminal Minds pertence a mim; isso não é para benefício próprio. Sem intenção de violação de copyright.

**N.A: **Não-betado. Por favor seja gentil. Avisos de novos capítulos sempre são postados em meu profile (no ). Sinta-se livre para me mandar PM com comentários, amo ouvir de todos vocês!

**N.T:** Tb não betada. Qualquer erro, me avisem! E quem não souber escrever em inglês e quiser mandar PM pra autor(a), é so me avisar q eu farei meu melhor pra entregar, assim como comentários, quando o próximo cap sair, eu traduzo e logo posto, num sei se os caps tem título pq no , só aparece depois do segundo cap, se tiver eu coloco aqui depois. Espero que gostem! Eu amo esse ship e logo pretendo traduzir tb uma two-shot para cá, precisamos de mais CM!

**Capítulo 1:**

Spencer concluiu que aquela noite não poderia ficar pior. "E pode dizer seu nome de novo?"

"Reid, Dr. Spencer Reid." Houve uma pequena risada.

"E sua idade?"

"Tenho 28," ele disse entediado, haviam feito as mesmas perguntas pelo menos três vezes já.

"Certo... tente de novo só que menos 12 anos." Spencer bufou exasperado. "Bem, precisamos ligar para os seus pais já que você não tem nenhuma identificação com você. O que me diz de você discar e eu falar com eles?" O policial sorriu para ele condescendente e moveu a base do telefone em sua direção.

O jovem agente revirou os olhos, dois podiam brincar esse jogo. "Meus pais moram fora do estado então eu vou ligar o cara que está encarregado de mim" Não era uma mentira.

"Seu guardião?" Spencer não respondeu. Já que ele não poderia ligar para Hotch, por motivos óbvios, resignou-se a discar o número de Rossi.

"Sim, olá, estou ligando do departamento de polícia. Tenho um jovem aqui com o nome de Spencer Reid que diz que você é o guardião dele," o oficial deu uma pausa, ouvindo o homem mais velho do outro lado da linha, suas sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão, "Bem, como ele não tem nenhuma identidade com ele, eu preciso verificar quem o senhor é e quem ele é antes de poder soltá-lo." O oficial de polícia desligou e virou para ele. "Ele disse que estaria aqui em meia-hora. Então, quer me dizer de novo o que aconteceu naquele clube?"

Spencer afundou o rosto em suas mãos, ele estava errado: a noite podia ficar muito pior.

Rossi desligou o telefone. Ele riu ao pensar em Reid sendo confundido por um estudante colegial. Franzindo o cenho, perguntou-se por que Reid ligaria para ele e por que o garoto não tinha nenhuma identificação consigo. Pegou as chaves e o distintivo, saindo pela porta.

Enquanto Spencer esperava pela chegada de Rossi, pensava sobre os eventos que o colocaram naquela situação difícil. A despeito do que Morgan pensava, Reid gostava de ir a clubes. Apenas não no mesmo tipo de lugar que Morgan ia. Sendo que os tipos de clubes que ele ia eram providos de uma multidão bem menos heterossexual. Mas dessa vez, era noite de sexta-feira e ele e seu namorado se encontravam dançando num dos menores mas novo lugar que ainda tinha de cair em seu gosto. Ele estava se divertindo, dando uns amassos em seu namorado num canto escuro; o corpo de seu parceiro pressionado firme contra o dele enquanto as batidas vibravam nas paredes a sua volta. Tudo ia bem, tanto que ele nem notou três policiais disfarçados andando furtivamente em direção a eles. A próxima coisa que ouviu foi, "Tire as mãos imundas dele, seu cretino!" Um dos homens agarrou Spencer e tentou arrastá-lo dali, porém seu namorado se recusara a largá-lo.

"Mas que diabos?" seu amante brigava com o homem enquanto Spencer gritava por ajuda, ao mesmo tempo um dos policiais gritava para ele, _"Tirar as mãos imundas do garoto e deitar-se no chão!"_Confusão imperou. Algum dos frequentadores do clube gritou e um segurança ali perto entrou com dificuldade na luta. Um dos policiais tropeçou e caiu no chão e outro bateu na cabeça de seu par. A próxima coisa que o jovem agente percebeu foi que estava sendo escoltado até um carro de polícia enquanto eles jogavam seu cambaleante parceiro em outro carro.

A curiosidade de Morgan foi ativada ao andar até a entrada do clube. Um policial uniformizado encontrava-se parado na porta observando alguns detetives entrarem em seus carros. Mostrando as credenciais, perguntou, "O que é tudo isso?"

O policial indicou o clube, "Vice acha que eles acabaram de pegar o cara que tem atacado menores que entravam de penetra no clube."

Algumas frequentadoras do clube passaram por ele, falando alto, "Oh, meu Deus! Vocês viram aquele homem? Eu deixaria ele me molestar qualquer dia desses!"

A outra garota respondeu, "Totalmente! Você viu o garoto? Eu não sou de me interessar em algo tão problemático quanto pegar um menor de idade, mas uau! Ele era gostoso!"

Morgan olhou para o oficial que revirou os olhos para as duas mulheres, "Garoto?"

"Sim, estão levando-o para a delegacia também." Ele indicou os carros se preparando para sair. Morgan virou-se e recebeu o maior choque de sua vida. Ele viu enquanto os carros disfarçados se afastavam; o mais perto de si revelando um chocado Spencer Reid encarando da janela do carro.

Spencer ergueu o olhar de seu assento contra a parede quando Rossi entrou na delegacia. O mais velho deu uma olhada no jovem agente e assobiou. "Não é à toa que acham que você é um estudante colegial." Spencer estava vestido com uma regata verde-escuro que mal lhe alcançava a cintura e jeans pretos colados percorriam pecaminosamente baixo nos estreitos quadris. As mechas emaranhadas estavam artisticamente arrumadas e o lápis de olho que ele usava lhe atribuía um ar ingênuo que definitivamente o faziam parecer bem mais jovem do que era. O brilhante gloss e All Stars Converse desgastados contribuíam para o estilo "Isca de Pedófilo".

"Bem, vamos falar com o oficial no comando disso e esclarecer tudo." Rossi moveu-se em direção de uma mesa na qual um detetive estava o olhando cautelosamente para ele.

"Uhn, Rossi? Não que eu queira piorar ainda mais a situação, mas..."

"Tarde demais." Uma voz os cortou enquanto Reid hesitava.

"Derek! O que está fazendo aqui?" Reid guinchou. Seu peito ficou apertado ao perceber que _sim, havia coisas muito piores do que o Rossi descobrir._Pele menos Reid tinha certeza que o mais velho já suspeitava de algo e se mantinha discreto quanto a isso. Mas Morgan ia bater nele quando descobrisse.

"Reid, apenas aconteceu de eu estar no clube e ver você em um dos carros quando eles saíram. O policial me disse que você foi atacado. O que diabos aconteceu?"

"Isso é o que estamos tentando descobrir," o detetive interrompeu, olhando para Rossi, "Precisamos pegar o testemunho de seu menino. Ele apenas continua afirmando que estava lá com o namorado. Não temos nada além disso porque o suspeito também não está falando."

As sobrancelhas de Morgan se ergueram enquanto ele simultaneamente processava o fato de que Reid tinha um _namorado_ e moveu os lábios sem produzir sons formando a pergunta _'seu menino?'_para Rossi. O mais velho tirou seu distintivo, "Aparentemente Reid não tem nenhuma identificação nele e eles acham que ele é de menor. Então eles pediram para o garoto ligar para o 'guardião' dele para buscá-lo."

O detetive ficou perplexo quando Derek caiu na gargalhada. "Droga, bonitão, eu o confundiria por um estudante nessas roupas." Reid conseguiu fazer uma expressão de indignado. O homem tirou seu distintivo e ambos mostraram suas credenciais para o policial.

Rossi limpou a garganta, "Assim sendo, espero que tenha entendido que o _Dr. Reid_aqui definitivamente não é menor de idade e que isso tudo foi um grande mal-entendido."

O rosto do detetive empalideceu. "Merda," virando-se, ele dirigiu-se a Reid, "então o cara que pegamos é mesmo seu namorado e não nosso suspeito?"

"Sim," o jovem doutor disse resumidamente, "Onde está ele?"

"Merda! Não tivemos tempo de processá-lo devido à briga de bar perto do local. Então o colocaram em uma das salas de interrogação." O homem correu para um conjunto de salas no lado oposto da delegacia e abriu com força uma das portas.

Os três agentes se apressaram ao ouvirem vozes elevadas e outro detetive sair intempestivo de uma sala, gritando para o ocupante dela, "Maldita bicha!"

Reid observou quando Rossi e Morgan estancaram quando seu namorado emergiu com um olhar severo no rosto. O queixo de Derek caiu até o chão, "Hotch!"

Depois de ter sido atacado por trás por um oficial de polícia superzeloso e então ser quase arrastado até uma viatura, era seguro dizer que Hotch estava mais do que irritado. Havia observado enquanto Spencer era dolorosamente separado dele, o rosto assustado do mais novo cravado em sua mente. Sua mente havia ficado mais claro na metade no caminho até a delegacia e ele ouviu os detetives no banco da frente recontando os supostos crimes cometidos por ele. Dos comentários, concluiu que vários jovens do sexo masculino, a maioria menores de idade que entravam ilegalmente nos clubes locais da área haviam sido atacados sexualmente nas últimas semanas por um homem de meia-idade com cabelo preto. O cara os observava se eles estavam sozinhos antes de encurralá-los numa parte escura do clube e cometer vários níveis de agressão sexual neles. De acordo com os dois detetives, ele havia conseguido permanecer sem ser pego depois de cometer estupro nos dois últimos ataques.

Na delegacia, viu um dos detetives sentar Spencer perto da própria mesa. Os outros dois o escoltaram até uma sala de interrogação, um deles comentando que as celas estavam cheias de motoqueiros de uma briga de bar e um pervertido feito ele não duraria lá com eles por muito tempo. O outro foi embora, fechando a porta ao sair.

O detetive mais velho o sentou com um empurrão na cadeira, agarrando sua cabeça e batendo-a contra a mesa. "Eu queria poder apenas atirar num pedaço de imundice como você. É nojento que você só consiga 'ficar de pé' para meninos, para adolescentes." Hotch tocou seu queixo machucado, podia sentir o hematoma já se formando. Spencer ia enlouquecer por causa disso. Ele passou a próxima uma hora encarando a parede a sua frente resoluto enquanto o esquentadinho tentava intimidá-lo. Ficando entediado, começou a fazer um perfil do detetive. Macho alfa com problemas de aparência devido ao jeito que pintara o cabelo e usava um terno barato. Extremamente homofóbico considerando todos os insultos que ele lhe lançava, claramente se sentia intimidado pelo comportamento calmo e falta de resposta de Hotch.

Alcançando o fim de sua paciência, perguntou, "Você vai me acusar de algo? Se sim, eu gostaria de um advogado, se não, eu estou indo embora. Meu namorado e eu precisamos ir para casa e fazer um pouco de sexo imundo um com outro." Hotch não conseguiu se impedir de molestar verbalmente o homem.

O policial bateu com força a mão na mesa. Hotch podia ver que o homem estava prestes a bater nele quando a porta se abriu. Era o detetive que estivera falando com Spencer. "Deixa ele ir, ele não é o nosso criminoso. O garoto é mesmo namorado dele e não é de menor."

"Mas que merda! De jeito nenhum! Essa bichinha é totalmente culpado!"

"Phelps!"

Hotch sorriu de lado, não pôde resistir dar mais um golpe no detestável homem, "Bem, detetive, talvez você queira atirar em mim, mas vai ter de conseguir 'ficar em pé' primeiro. Pelo menos você sabe que eu consigo."

O rosto do homem ficou roxo de raiva e ele saiu como se estivesse derrubando tudo e gritando "Maldita bicha!"

Hotch se levantou e o detetive, o qual se apresentou como 'Sthephan', o acompanhou até a porta.

Saindo da sala, e em seguida pensou que era como se saísse do armário também, ficou surpreso ao ver Morgan e Dave de pé ao lado de Spencer.

O rosto do supervisor endureceu um pouco por ver Morgan e Rossi, mas logo se desfez com um sorriso a visão de Spencer. "Tudo bem com você?"

"Eu estou bem melhor do que você," o jovem agente ergueu a mão para o rosto de seu amante e inspecionou um machucado ao longo da linha do queixo. "O que aconteceu aqui e como está sua cabeça?"

"Bateram ela na mesa, não se preocupe com isso. Vou sobreviver," O chefe da Unidade virou-se para um levemente divertido Dave e um chocado Derek. "O que vocês dois fazem aqui?"

"Reid ligou para mim e aconteceu de Morgan estar no clube." Rossi assobiou de novo, olhando apreciativamente para seu amigo, "Maldição, Aaron, você ainda tá com tudo." Hotch usava uma camisa social azul manchada em vários locais de branco, com os primeiros botões abertos sugestivamente e os punhos desabotoados. Estava por dentro de uns jeans de marca que acentuava perfeitamente sua bunda. Para encerrar o conjunto ele tinha um belo par de sapatos pretos de couro e um relógio dourado. Ele olhou cada pedaço do elegante e atraente homem.

O braço de Reid discretamente encontrou seu lugar em volta da cintura dele, "Afaste-se, Rossi, ele é meu!" O mais velho riu e Morgan parecia como se seu cérebro tivesse explodido.

O detetive que estivera interrogando Reid veio até eles. "Sr. Hotchner,"

"Agente Hotchner," Reid o corrigiu.

O homem deu um sorriso desconfortável. "Agente Hotchner, se quiser prestar queixa contra o Detetive Phelps, podemos cuidar disso imediatamente. Ele continua dizendo que você bateu em um dos policiais durante aquele fiasco no clube."

"Ah, senhor" o jovem detetive de mais cedo veio até eles. "Ele não me bateu. Eu tropecei tentando afastar o garoto dali."

"Okay, Donaldson. Agente?"

Hotch não queria dar queixa. Iria parar em algum banco de dados em algum lugar que Garcia iria achar e isso seria bem estranho de se explicar. Ainda pior, poderia parar na mesa de Strauss que um dos subordinados dela tivera problemas com a polícia local. Isso seria ainda mais difícil de explicar e conteria um número consideravelmente menor de gritinhos satisfeitos.

"Não, acredito que isso não será necessário. Eu prefiro fingir que isso nunca aconteceu."

"Bem, então, creio que isso pode ser arranjado. Não é exatamente nosso melhor momento acabar detendo um federal e seu parceiro. Eu cuidarei do resto para que todos vocês possam ir e aproveitar o resto da noite."

"Obrigado, detetive, nos ligue se precisar de ajuda para achar esse cara." Hotch acenou para Rossi que pegou um de seus cartões e entregou para o confuso detetive.

Ao ler ele expirou pesadamente, "UAC, é? Ligarei." Ele afastou-se, balançando a cabeça.

O grupo saiu da delegacia e imediatamente Morgan pareceu recuperar seus sentidos. "Okay! Alguém explique," ele disse, apontando para Hotch e então para Reid.

Rossi os guiou até o carro dele, "Morgan, vamos achar algo para comer e então falaremos sobre isso."

**_Continua..._**

**N.a:** Sim, sim, sim, eu propositadamente ignorei procedimentos policiais, a leitura dos direitos, devido processo de lei, etc. Toda a papelada a ser preenchida e relatórios de incidentes, blá, blá, blá, e eu também negligenciei ruidosamente o conhecimento legal do Hotch. Eu sei que ele nunca falaria com a polícia se detido!  
Comentários? Por favor?

**N.T:** Espero que tenham gostado! Até!


End file.
